Juuzou's Sweet Past
by WHITElady043
Summary: Juuzou Suzuya had a terrible past. Being one of Big Madam's toy was no joke for a fragile kid. Although he was treated as one of her favorites, it was the most horrible position to have. However, behind his upsetting past was a sweet tale of childhood sweethearts that will twists her current life as a ghoul investigator. OC included! Beware! ;D
1. The night we first met

And so the story begins...

It was a cold winter night when a relative of Big Madam came to their place. Suzuya was wearing a pretty baby pink dress that complimented his pale complexion during that evening their guest visited. Big Madam was dolled in her luscious ruby red and jet black luxury clothes and they sat waiting patiently in the living room. She no longer wore her glasses and had her make-up done up as beautifully as possible.

"Rei-chan, Mama's sister is coming so you better behave, okay?" She said to Suzuya who nodded with a smile.

"Very good" she said smiling at her while fondling Suzuya's cheeks until the wooden door creaked open and it ushered in a tall lanky woman wearing a long grey dress with a slit on the right which revealed her long slender legs. She brushed her hair back and flashed a sneer at Big Madam. Big Madam reciprocated with a curt smile for she was deeply irritated by her actions and struggled to keep her emotions in check. They both shared the same strawberry colored hair but their figures were of opposite proportions. Her hair was luscious, long and wavy unlike Big Madam's plump up curls. All in all, she could be summarized as a very attractive ghoul.

"Oh, Aniki!" the guest greeted aloud whilst making her way forward towards Big Madam "It's a very a pleasant evening, it'd been such long time." she greeted by extending her arms open wide but her sister sat unresponsive.

"Oh my. Are you by any chance angry at me? Should I call you Onee-san instead to appease your anger?" the woman smirking at her as she crossed her arms under her voluptuous large chest. She openly taunted and teased Big Madam because unbeknownst to some Big Madam was originally biologically a man. However upon reaching adulthood his preference tilted resulting in him wanting to be a last time they met, she was still a he then. A grouchy ghoul who gawked at her sister's body jealously filled his heart for he yearned to attain such a figure.

"You're still annoying as always. Come here!" She said and embraced her sister. "If you don't want me to give you a night you'll never forget like we often do in the past you best correct yourself now." she uttered in a guttural, menacing almost threatening tone as she squeezed her with a vice like grip. Her sister gasped upon receiving the embrace as her body's internals were being crushed by Big Madam.

"T-that would be memorable, Onee-san" she replied forcefully pushing herself out from the embrace.

The two siblings proceeded to glare at each other as tensions heightened to new levels. Clearly neither party was willing to submit to the other. It was excruciating sweet and painful to watch. Meanwhile, Suzuya was alerted to another person Standing behind their guest. The unknown figure cloaked in the shadows had the silhouette of a little girl hiding coyly behind the door. She was intently watching the two adults clearly scared but ready for an preemptive attack. His gaze transfixed on her and he gradually took a keen liking to her. Her eyes glistened with a golden luminescence but momentarily it was replaced with a ominous red dark luminous glow as a sinister aura enveloped her very own surroundings.

"Mama" she called out with her small high pitched voice as her right eye was the only thing visible while she was covered with black menacing aura. Part of the door was firmly gripped and three tentacles inched and slithered to her sides.

Upon feeling an intense killing desire aimed directly at her, Big Madam felt shivers being sent down her spine. The murderous intent so concentrated it resulted in Big Madam breaking out in cold sweat

She immediately flung her sister to the side and sourced for where it was coming from. Apparently, it was from the girl. She stared agape her eyes transfixed, surprise filled her eyes as her face portrayed a bewildered look.

"that's your niece, my daughter." their guest proudly affirmed after composing herself. Feeling Irritated but a sense of helplessness, Big Madam calmed down.

"She's rude." Big Madam expressed staring ever so intently at the red eyed girl standing motionless behind the door.

"Oh, you felt _that_ didn't you? Her overwhelming threatening powers." the tall woman smirked as a sense of arrogance contorted her facial features.

"She got that when she was protecting me. So a fair warning to you Onee-san, you're not allowed to toy with her. She hates getting hurt." she said emphasizing her words knowing that Big Madam was differently playful with cute kids.

She just made a disgruntled hnn sound almost seemingly disbelieving her sister's words. She watched her sister walking towards her child. As she gently patted the girl's head, she returned back to normal. A girl who boasted vibrant red hair and light blue floral dress appeared in front of them. Her mother pushed her gently towards them evidently for an introduction.

"This is my child, Rebecca. She's eight years old so do pardon her manners Onee-san."

"G-good evening, it's a pleasure to meet you aunty." Rebecca said as she ever so gracefully lifted her skirt and she bowed her head. (almost like a curtsy)

"You,." Big Madam expressed her indignant feelings for the lack of respect from before as she threw a killer look but still managed to pull of a smile for the young Rebecca.

"You really are your mother's child. Indecent yet beautiful."

The tall woman laughed heartily, "take that as a compliment Rebecca, your - ahmm - aunt is very conspicuous in making remarks."

"By the way, I also want to introduce you to my dear daughter, Rei-chan." She showing Suzuya to them.

"Good evening" he said grinning.

"Isn't she pretty like you Rebecca-chan?" Big Madam exclaimed moving them closer.

"Yes..." she replied and grabs her mother's skirt. "b-but she's a guy" she pointed at Suzuya.

Big Madam who was calm and smiling a while ago boiled with anger. Her eyes see the with malice and she slapped down hard on Rebecca's hands.

"That is the last straw! How dare you call my child a he! Can't you see she's a girl!" Big Madame shouted.

In an instant, all three of them possessed glowering red eyes. The tail of Rebecca's rinkaku was directly at Big Madam's chin piercing through her bikaku which she made as shield.

Fortunately, her sister's kagune was there too, preventing Rebecca from chopping Big Madame's face.

"Rebecca stop! She's your aunt!" Her mother chided her and slowly turned back to normal while the girl dropped to her knees as tears streamed down her face.

"B-but it hurts." Rebecca touched the part of her hand which stung from the blow given by Big Madam. A red imprint had etched itself on her fair maiden skin.

"I told you not to hurt her, Onee-san." The tall woman said while clicking her tongue in a disapproving manner as the both of them withdrew their bikakus. Big Madam edged away from the children while her sister followed her.

"tch" she couldn't find the right words to express her dismay

"She gets very emotional and always ends up killing those who hurt her physically or emotionally. She's strong, agile and very just a word of caution, her senses are by far the sharpest among any ghouls I know so she usually distinctively senses someone if she or he is a he or she." she explained with a hint of mockery from her tone.

She boldly held Big Madam's chin where a freshly opened cut took form from the earlier clash with Rebecca's kagune. Before she could grab her younger sibling's hand, she released her chin.

"She also dosent like seeing the people she loves, like me, getting hurt as well. (she gleefully laughed) That means, your tyrannical bullying days are over Onee-san"

"Why you!" Big Madam was clenching her fist whilst her teeth gritted holding in her seething rage.

Meanwhile, Rebecca stood crying and Suzuya just watched her with a deep captivated gaze in his eyes. He was staring at her as if not understanding why she was crying. But a gnawing feeling was growing inside of him and his hands unknowingly reached out towards her. Seeing his hands, Rebecca tearfully looked up at him and innocent gaze and she hugged him immediately in a warm embrace.

Suzuya was genuinely surprised. He could feel her feelings ever so tenderly warming up to him. Her hot tears trickled down her face as she buried his face in his chest holding him ever so tightly. She wanted him to comfort her yet he had never experienced such an situation which resulted in him wrapping his arms around her

"it hurts" she said sobbing incoherently.

"Don't worry. The pain will go away pretty soon." he replied in a smiling manner while holding her hands up to his face.

"really?" She peeks upwards and saw his heartwarming innocent smile. "yup. Very soon."

It was a nostalgic inexplicable feeling overflowing in him. They stayed huddled up like that for a while, almost like sisters providing comfort to each other. Rebecca proceeded to stop crying and in between her short huffs and puffs of breaths she inquisitively probed.

.

.

.

"what's your name again?"

Suzuya loosened his sweet embrace and looked at her tenderly, his eye made contact with her.

"You can call me Rei"

 **End Chapter 1 - The night we first met**


	2. Playtime

Every night, Suzuya was always busy being one of Big Madam's executioners. With his acrobatic acts and excellent dagger throwing, the guests awed his performance. 'He's amazing' Rebecca thought during the times she could watch some nights of his performance. She would always cheer for him from the audience seat.

She want to see him every day however, she couldn't visit him often. She was her mother's body guard so she was also busy in every transaction her mother goes. He was the only friend Rebecca had so she wanted to treasure every moments she was with him. She often sneaks to his room to meet him or before his performance she would say she'll be in the crowd cheering for him or when her mother and Big Madam had private meetings she would call Suzuya's attention to play with her while the adults talk. She grew liking him fondly.

One morning, Rebecca went to Suzuya's room. It was a crappy prison jail with no bed neither any toilet seat. She walked towards the hallway skipping joyfully singing Suzuya's name. Upon reaching his room, she didn't saw Suzuya but she could sense him he was inside. She stared at the padlock hanging at the door and quickly grabs it tossing it somewhere. Big Madam always lock him inside so Rebecca always breaks the lock with her kagune or by her shear strength when she didn't have the key.

"Rei, where are you?" She shouted entering the cell. She could sense he was near but where?

Swish*

She intensified her hearing and heard some swishing in the room. Knowing he was hiding behind her, she jumps quickly but Suzuya got her first. He somersaulted on top of her and immediately grabbed her from behind.

"Got you Rebecca!" Suzuya shouted holding her. He came from her blind spot jumping from place to place to surprise her.

Rebecca holds on to Suzuya's arms and look at him. They laughed at each other seeing each others face so close.

Suzuya let her go and made a 3 meters distance between them.

"Catch!" he threw six daggers simultaneously with both hands at Rebecca. She immediately released her kagune catching 4 daggers while the two with her right and her mouth.

"You actually aimed for my head didn't you Rei?" She smiled at him and he responded with gleeful smile. "Of course"

"You better be prepared for counter attack" Rebecca unleashed two more tentacle from her kagune.

Suzuya jumps to the wall then hangs himself in the corner of the ceiling. "If you can catch me that is!"

Rebecca swiftly jumped towards him. He easily dodges her by moving to her right in a narrow space whilst throwing 3 more daggers. But his daggers were negated with three daggers from Rebecca whilst throwing 2 more aiming at his head. He immediately used the ceiling pushing it so he could quickly dodge the daggers. He stumbled down in the floor rolling.

Rebecca saw that he reflected her attacks immediately. Upon reaching the wall, her kagune extended towards him crushing the floor. He was just inches apart from her kagune when she attacked.

"Almost got you, Rei." Then a dagger slipped her face cutting her hair strands. "right back at you."

They laughed as they played inside the prison cell almost destroying everything. After few hours, they got tired and lied down opposite on the floor.

"Mama is going to get mad when she sees this" Suzuya laughed as he stared at the ceiling. Rebecca sat up and look at him.

"Haha, oops." She replied sticking out her tongue. "I can't control my kagune that well yet. I'll tell my mama to repair it." she laughed.

Suzuya stared at her face and teasingly said. "You got ugly"

Rebecca pouts touching her face. "It'll heal soon, idiot."

She got all wound up and her dress was tattered with all the dagger throwing, rolling and kicking they did. He sat up facing her.

"I thought you don't like getting hurt? I kinda overheard it when aunt conversed with mama"

Rebecca looks at Suzuya touching some of his wounds in his face.

"Yeah, I don't. But it's okay if it takes to play with you." She smiled combing Suzuya's hair with her hand.

Suzuya smiled widely.

"I'll patch you up to. So stay still, okay?" she said as her kagune reached for a first aid kit she had in her bag.

Suzuya nodded still smiling at her.

"Idiot, don't stare at me like that. I get embarrassed" she said punching him lightly.

He laughed at her then tickled her sides.

"I - told. . . you. . . to... stay still!" she shouted while laughing.

Suzuya stopped tickling her and she noticed it. She was lying on the floor while Suzuya slowly lied his body to hers.

"are you tired?"

"yeah"

"you can always lean on me Rei"

"always?"

"Yeah, always"

She felt his forehead on hers and she stared at each others eyes while the tips of their nose brushed.

His red eyes with her golden eyes.

Her red hair with his white hair.

His pale skin to her pinkish skin. Her soft cherry lips to his chopped pale lips.

It became so silent.

...

...

...

Was it wrong? To be young in love? Was it wrong? For a human to love a ghoul? Was it wrong? If they fall in love?

"Juuzou!" a burst of anger was heard loudly from Big Madam's mouth.

"Oh my." Rebecca's mother expressed.

The two immediately got up holding each others hands. Suzuya was a bit scared while Rebecca doesn't know why her aunt was angry for.

"Calm down, Onee-san. They're just kids. They don't know what they were doing." Her younger sister said holding Big Madam's arm.

"That's enough playing you two!" She said crossing her arms shrugging off her younger sister's hands.

"Come you two." Suzuya and Rebecca walked slowly towards the younger sister.

"No! You come here Juuzou!" Big Madam said pulling Suzuya's arm strongly.

"Onee-san, you don't have to be so hard on the kid. I just want to clean them up."

"You don't have to. Juuzou is my child so I'll be the one taking care of him"

"Fine. Suit yourself Onee-san. Let's go Rebecca"

"See you later, Rei"

Rebecca waved goodbye to Suzuya as they walked to the ends of the hallway leaving the two together.

"Rei-chan?" she called him sweetly.

A bit afraid, Suzuya forced his usual smile at Big Madame. "Yes, Mama?"

"what do you think were you doing with Rebecca-chan?"

"J-just playing Mama" he replied

"Is that so? Would you like to play with Mama next Juuzou? she creepily said with her big teeth showing and her eyes looking at him.

After a while the awful silent moments turned into a noisy tormenting hall. Suzuya's voice echoed through the walls.

"Mama" Rebecca started crying.

"I know, sweetheart. But I tried. Let's try another plan, okay?"

She sniffs and sobbed. "O-okay. We'll save Rei next time."

 **End of Chapter 2 - Playtime, first attempt.**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for the last updated chapter! T^T when i published it was good and i was tired so i didn't checked it. Thanks NecroPriestess for the review! I also edited the first chapter because I also reviewed it and it had missing words and I jumbled up some of it(not the words, ok?) to make it better. Teehee! I got so excited of getting back to writing. I hope I stirred some feeling inside of you all to read and follow the story or me. :D**


	3. Love and Hatred, I wonder

During the night, Rebecca and her mother were on a hunt for a certain ghoul but unfortunately they couldn't find it. They jumped and run on top of buildings with the support of their kagune. They were very fast and flexible that no dove could catch them but the present Rebecca might. Her mind was flying somewhere else or to someone else.

 _Ever since that day I wasn't allowed to visit Rei._ Rebecca pouted. _I missed him so much. It's been five days already._

"What's wrong Rebecca-chan" Her mom asked her while disposing a person from her hand. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Okaa-san, isn't Rei a human?" she replied out of the bubble.

"Hmm? You're thinking of Rei-chan again?" her mom laughed. "My goodness, Rebecca-chan. You shouldn't think of Rei-chan with food, you won't see him again if you ea-"

"Mom! I won't do that to Rei!" she pouted angrily at her mother as she wiped off the blood on her cheeks.

"Hai-hai( or yes-yes). Eat your dinner already before the doves appear." Her mom patted her head as she watched her approach a teenage girl quivering at the pillar.

 _Rei is human and humans are our food. But I will never think of Rei as food. Never._

Her mother sighed, "I'll go ahead so finish your dinner quickly or I'll leave you behind."

Rebecca nodded and her mother left.

 _What did we do? We were just playing. If it's the kiss, Mama, Papa, oni-chan and onee-chan always kiss me. What's wrong if Rei kisses me?_

She wondered. She walked mindlessly towards her prey while the girl run away from her with a sprained ankle. When she stopped she stared closely at the girl. The girl was lying on the ground tired of escaping anymore.

"Please! d-don't eat me" she said stuttering as her snots and tears covered her face. "Please!" Rebecca was emotionless, apathetic with her prey. It was their fault for starters, the place was prohibited to humans since ghouls roam the area but still they carelessly went there.

"My m-mom is sick and I ha-have two young siblings. Mm-my f-father is already d-dead. I'm the only one... they can count on. Please! Please, spare my life. " the girl beg. A light bulb of a lamp post near them pop suddenly then an idea came to Rebecca. She was smirking. She kicked her gently making her face her.

"Listen, I'll spare your life, if and only if, you heed my orders. Got it? Otherwise I'll hunt you down and eat you."

Scared and reluctant with the offer, she accepted it, nodding furiously.

Meanwhile, Big Madam was holding an event in her ghoul restaurant. Suzuya as one of the stars of the show, performed his circus tricks. With the use of a unicycle, he juggled his daggers with ease around the arena chasing the men whom the ghouls will be eating that night. He learned many tricks and his speed gotten better as well. He would jumped from his unicycle making aerial attacks. Some of his throws were just to frighten their food and at the end of the mental and physical abuse was their death. The guests liked his stunt which earned him "good boy points". Big Madam saw his improvements and was glad about it. But a recent flashback came to her which infuriates her. So when they got home, she dressed him up with a beautiful dress and tortured him little by little until a deed was done and he passed out. He slept in the living where he was left there.

Rebecca and her mother came to their estate late at night. They were heading straight to their respective rooms given to them by Big Madam. But as they entered the mansion, Rebecca smelled a human's blood and a lot of it. It was a very distinct smell and it was _Rei_!

She dashed immediately through the hallways in her ghoul form.

"Rebecca!" Her mother called out to her but she couldn't see her. She was too fast.

She tear the locked door down and saw Suzuya in a pool of blood. He was hurt and unconscious, crouching in the floor.

"R-rei!" she screamed crying leaning towards Suzuya.

"What happened to you Rei?" she cried shaking him gently but then she stopped and leaned back covering her nose and mouth. She gulped.

"Rebecca-chan. You're finally back" he said in a very low tone and smiling. Rebecca immediately went near him despite of his smell. He was immune to pain, but this hurt him. He fainted again after seeing her face. She got more worried!

The smell of blood was too strong. It smelled sweet and delicious for her liking. She felt hungry immediately but her feelings for him overpowers her temptation. She stabbed her leg for assurance that she won't taste Suzuya even for a bit. She reached for him and looked at his wounds. There was a bit in his upper body but the main was on his crotch. Shocked, she gotten pale. She looked under his skirt and saw something unutterable. She felt furious that her blood boiled in anger. Her appearance looked more menacing. _I.. wil... l never ever forgive him, never._ She said with a deadly eyes.

Her mother came and stood in the entrance observing what happened.

"Don't waste time my dear, you better send him to the hospital before he dies." She said with deep concern to the kids. Rebecca woke from the deadly trance and look at her mother. She clenched her fist. She doesn't like leaving her mother alone especially in this place. But...

"I'll be back." she stated with her back facing her mother. She was embarrassed but determined.

"It's okay my dear, take your time. I'll handle onee-san for you." Her mother said holding her shoulders.

"Thank you, okaa-san" she said while carrying Suzuya in her arms. Before she left, she turned a quick glance at her mother seeing she was smiling at her. Then she jumped out of the window with the speed she never thought she could have.

After a while, her mother was left alone in the living room. Footsteps could be heard coming from the hallways but it wasn't from a single big person but few numbers of ghouls.

"My, my. What a troublesome daughter you have. I was going to patch Rei-chan's wounds until you two showed up." Big Madam appeared from behind. "Rei-chan is such a beautiful kid and she'll grow up more beautiful now." she was saying it arrogantly.

Rebecca's mom sighed. "You're such a foolish brother. Rebecca will still love Rei even you dress him as a girl or make him a eunuch."

"shut up." Big Madam gritted her teeth. "Juuzou is mine! No one can take my daughter from me!"

"But I don't think my daughter will return him to you this time."

Big Madam chuckled, and had a big smile in her face.

"Well, I'll make sure of it." Like a cue, male ghoust surrounded her sister.

Big Madam's body guards were a total of six men, three of them blocked her exits while three attacked her directly. They were strong and fast. Their strength and numbers clearly was disadvantage to her. _This could have been easier, i_ _f only Rebecca was here. Suddenly t_ hat thought angered her, as she figured this was actually her sister's ploy.

In three successful strikes from the bodyguards, she slumped on the floor. Two of them took her feet off while the rest was holding her.

"You planned this all along!"

"Well, of course. I hate nuisances in my life. But don't worry, I won't kill you now. We're going to play for a while, my little sister"

She was pulled into a private room in the mansion where they made her lie down in her tattered dress. The sun rose as the day begins the "fun" Big Madam sought for.

 _An endless torture with a different toy of a different method_ ,

"This brings back memories, isn't it Anie?"

End of Chapter Three: Love and Hatred, I wonder.


	4. Just the beginning

It was after midnight, three kids came to the hospital. The nurses who came to their aid were shocked but immediately helped them without further inquiries. Rebecca was the only one conscious so it helped her make up a story.

She was very worried. She stayed in the room of the girl she should have been her dinner. Staring at her, sleeping in the bed tempted her. A dinner right before her eyes, she became very hungry from Suzuya's scent so it can't help it. One step and another, walking in a bit of trance as she was closing in towards the girl. She dashed immediately like a swift sound of the wind. The girl woke up gasping. Terrified, _it might have been just a nightmare._ She felt the cold wind brushing her cheeks. The window was open. She stood up and went to the window. There, she saw a figure of someone jumping high from buildings and houses. A familiar silhouette of a person with four tails. _It wasn't a nightmare after all._

After resting for a bit, she limply walked fast as she can to leave the prohibited place. It wasn't that too long ago she could have been a food for a ghoul. _Darn it. If I didn't listened to that goofball I wouldn't be in a place like this._ She cursed in every break she took unknowing another ghoul had found her. She was almost near the city highway, she saw the bright lamp posts in the area. She never have thought about it, but now she appreciated those bright lamp posts and the city lights. She moved faster but tripped. She chuckled, when she was only meters away to a safer place she tripped her feet. With another sound of snicker, she fell quiet. Then followed by a sudden growl, she gulp and gasping for air. _Oh no, not again? Did that scary brat changed her mind?_ She wanted to turn around but fear strikes her. _The one who turns around get their heads cut off._ She was referring to a movie she watches. She was actually a horror movie fanatic.

"Where are you going? Don't you know it's better to go this way?"

 _Like hell, I'll go there you freaking bastard! It's not the brat, tch, I got to move now or else._ The girl stood and run even with her aching feet. _If I reached the city, a police might be there or a ghoul investigator!_

"You think you can escape me?!" The ghoul shouted and jumps out to the girl. He pinned her to the ground with the big bulging red eyes staring at her perversely. He was tearing the girl's clothes off. _Seriously! A ghoul raping me? No!_ She screamed in her mind and shouting out loud for help. Suddenly something fell from the sky crushing the rapist.

"Idiot, after letting you live. You dare getting killed by another ghoul? Are you actually a masochist?" Rebecca said angrily saving her. The girl stared at her then burst into tears. With no ample time, she carried her as well to the hospital. It is the best set up story, she figured.

After remembering this, the girl felt heavily indebted to Rebecca.

Then morning came, the girl came to another room where the nurse said her so called 'friends' stayed.

 _They look like normal kids._ She thought while watching them sleeping soundly. _Except that they super looked cute and pretty._

She came near to Rebecca a bit frightened. She observed if she was really asleep or half asleep. She pulls her blanket up to wrap her properly. Then suddenly Rebecca twitched a little, saying "rei".

She got scared that made her jump to the walls. _Seriously, I think I'm having a phobia from ghouls already._

She calmed herself and reached for a drink. She wondered who was the other person they're with. It was her first time meeting Suzuya and she doesn't even know whether a she or a he. Suddenly, Rebecca rose up and climbed to the bed. She scoot herself to his side whilst hugging him.

"You're really close with your sister, aren't you?" She said politely. She wanted to be in good terms with Rebecca, "Idiot, he's a guy." Rebecca suddenly replied.

Failed. _So he's her younger or older brother?_

"We're not siblings." Rebecca added scooting closer to Suzuya. The girl got pissed off. _She got me there, cheeky brat. Tch, she's already prettier than me and she dares to be ahead of me even in relationships? I should just call the ghoul investigators in. That way they'll get separated and die! Freaking brats._

With her thoughts full with that, she didn't notice Rebecca was looking at her. The girl is smirking.

"Hey, masochistic onee-san." She called to her. The girl was infuriated but tried to hide it. Well, barely.

"What is it?"

"Buy us some food." She ordered. "huh? Do you actually have a human meat market nearby."

Rebecca sighed and didn't look at her anymore.

"You're really an idiotic onee-san." She said under her breath yet she actually heard it.

"Could you stop making names of me?" she said politely tightening her grip on the table.

Rebecca sighed again and sat down. "It isn't for me, it's for him. He's actually a human just to let you know. If it was me, I could just eat you alive right now."

The girl made a self-defense pose. "As if that'll work."

"Fine, fine. What food do you want me to buy for him?" She said giving up. "Anything that can fill his stomach."

This is quite became a conversation with the two so after a while, the girl left the room and Rebecca lie down.

"You two seem close" Suzuya said teasingly as he grinned. Rebecca turned her head and saw Suzuya's face with eyes open and smiling. "Boo!"

"Rei!" Rebecca got up, surprised. Suzuya just look at her laughing. "What's with that face?"

He asked looking at her. She was about to cry and a bit frustrated with her cheeks red and her eyes watery.

"I was worried you know! You were bleeding a lot! and mom said you were going to die. So I rushed here to the hospital just to save you. There's so many doves here in this area. So many humans too! Do you know how risky it was?"

"No." he replied shaking his head.

Even though with all she got through, Rebecca scolded at him and he just shook his head.

"Sheesh, you're really annoying." She sighed and he just laughed. She started pinching his cheeks.

"Are your wounds still hurt? Does this hurt? Do you feel tired? What part of your body aches? Do you want to rest?" she kept asking as she pinched and massage his face.

"Rebecca-chan." He suddenly touched her cheeks and did the favor as well.

"How about you? Did you hunt again? Did you get hurt? Who was that girl a while ago? Is she your friend? I thought I was the only friend you have, were you lying to me? Why didn't you play with me for five days? I counted the days you know!"

Rebecca stopped and stared at the pouting Suzuya in front of her.

"You missed me?"

"Well, of course idiot." Suzuya replied crossing his arms to his chest with furrowed brows and pouting lips.

"I missed you too!" Rebecca felt glad and hugged him.

Suddenly the nurse came checking them. She smiled, "Good morning! It seems that you two are feeling very good today."

Rebecca stood from the bed and bowed.

"Yes, thank you for taking care of my friend."

It was Suzuya's first time seeing a nurse or another refreshing person like Rebecca, and he felt awe about it. He stared at her the whole time while the nurse smiled at him as she started checking him.

"I'm going to check your bondages, okay?" she said and he nodded. The nurse looked at Rebecca and with a hint, Rebecca felt embarrassed and turned around.

"Done." The nurse announced letting Rebecca turn around. Suzuya was still looking under his covers. He was kinda amazed.

"Look, Rebecca-chan! She's better than you…" Rebecca punched Suzuya's face as the nurse chuckled.

"idiot." She said irritated with her face being bright red.

"You two are really cute." She commented and both of them just look at each other. Suzuya stick his tongue at her. Then she reached something from her pockets.

"Your mother came by to pay your bills. Since both of you were asleep, she gave a letter to me to give you when you wake up, Rebecca-chan."

"Me?" Rebecca asked doubtful.

"Yes. She said it's for you."

"Okay, thank you."

Rebecca opened the door for the nurse, seeing her out. At the door, she looked at the letter in her hand and was very doubtful of it.

 _Mom can't write which means this isn't from Mom._

She gulped and stared at the innocent Suzuya playing with the little butterfly came from the window.

End Chapter 4 _Just the Beginning_


	5. Sweet Moments to Remember

**A/N: Sorry everyone who waited for this update! I was busy and lazy these months and I awfully neglected writing stories. T^T I sincerely apologize.**

 **To carry on the story,**

Rebecca received the letter from the nurse. She stared at it as if there's something off with the letter but nevertheless, she reads the letter. It was signed by Big Madam.

 **To my beloved niece,**

 **Don't worry about the bills I paid them all. I know Juuzou has to take time to get healed before she comes home so I do entrust her to you. Take good care of your cousin, okay?**

 **Your mom is in good care, I'm helping her track the man you're looking for so don't worry and take time taking care of my child. But be aware, don't take it too long or else your mothers would grow impatient waiting for you children.**

Rebecca read and kept on rereading the letter pondering if Big Madam meant what she said on the letter. Suddenly Suzuya came from behind her.

"Rebecca-chan!" He sweetly called her hugging her tightly. Startled, she flushed pinkish.

"Rei!" she squeaked squirming from his hug. She felt nervous but glad than she was before. Perhaps because they weren't under the eyes of anyone in the hospital, she felt free.

"Wha-what do you think you're doing standing up?" she said holding to his arm loosening his embrace but Suzuya pressed himself to her snuggling with his cheeks rubbing her cheeks. Rebecca felt ticklish and a bit more nervous.

"Coz' you weren't paying any attention to me." He said raising his hand to her face touching her left cheek to her chin. They looked at each other's eyes. "What's troubling you?"

Rebecca felt so touched melting that very moment. Then suddenly Suzuya snickered, "strawberry" he said then laughed.

Rebecca covered her face immediately. "Baka! (stupid)"

"Oh, come on! Haha! I like seeing your strawberry face!" He teased uncovering her face.

"idiot, I won't! stop!" she screamed running away from him and hid in the corner. Suzuya just chuckled and followed her. They played tag inside the room until he cornered her by the window holding her arms behind while facing each other grinning at her. He leaned closely making her head touched the glass with his whole body close to hers. They stared at each other's eyes full of desires and affection. As their nose touched, she tilted her head so his lips meet hers.

"Rebecca" he uttered her name sweetly wanting her more. He kissed her again holding her face as she hugged him tightly.

Touching his cheeks she felt something wet. There were tears falling from Suzuya's eyes. She felt worried.

"Rei?"

He just looked at her then hugged her tightly crying. She comforted him, letting his emotions flow.

"Rebecca," he started hiccuping. "Don't… leave… me…again" he said crying repeatedly.

Realizing with what he meant, Rebecca couldn't feel not guilty. She was separated with him for a quite some time and they end up meeting in a distressful situation. Although it wasn't her fault but it hurt her. She cried as well.

"I promise. I will never leave you… even if the world separates us."

After a while…

"Rei? Can you walk around?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I can't close my legs." He answered. "My balls are no longer there." he looked down inside his pants.

Rebecca couldn't react, how should she react? She felt distressed and sad because they say he lost a part of him as a man but it won't matter to her. However does it matter with Suzuya? She asked herself. Facing up with a grin in his face.

"I still have my sword so no worries" He said. "Huh? Sword?" she didn't understand.

"Anyway Rebecca, do you wanna go out with me?" Suzuya asked. She got very flustered.

"O-of course!" Rebecca answered quickly. Suzuya felt happy and took her hand and started walking outside their room.

Rebecca suddenly felt embarrassed. 'So this what he means about out' she thought.

He was very curious about the outside world was. He was stuck in the mansion for several years always in the dark. But now, he's out! And he's with Rebecca. He feels very excited and wants to go out and see everything!

"Wait! Let's borrow a wheelchair so you won't get strained too much." She said. After borrowing the wheelchair, Suzuya can't contain his wonder lust. He maneuvered all over the hospital and to its park. They roamed the place. Susuya was so fast. Giving him wheels wasn't a good idea she thought for a moment but his smile wears off her fatigue so it was okay. They met many people, and talked to several. Suzuya was a bit awkward but Rebecca's friendliness, and polite attitude dealt through the conversations. He learned many things that day. They even had lunch with the other patients since Suzuya's stomach grumbled suddenly. To their last stop, it took them in the hospital's rooftop. It was already afternoon and they lied on the floor watching the clouds as they slowly passes by over them. They held each other's hands enjoying the moment of peace and warmth of the sun.

For their sake, both of them could run away any time. However, her mom would be left at Big Madame and she feel uncomfortable even they were siblings. The day after, Rebecca left saying she'll be back. But it took so long and eventually it came to Suzuya, he would no longer see her.

End Chapter ~ Sweet Moments.


	6. To say goodbye

"Hey, I got your food already and I kinda brought some extra clothes too. I know you like my One Piece shirt, girl. But Seriously! You have to change!" a girl came in Suzuya's room. It was the girl who Rebecca helped twice from a ghoul. She stopped and saw Suzuya staring at her. She look around and sees that Rebecca's not around.

"You're awake! I bet she's giddy like a clown seeing you with bright shining eyes." she meekly greeted him with a smile.

Suzuya frowned and asked, "who are you?"

 _This boy is charming yet scary._ she thought. "I'm Chunchu... and you are?" she asked politely.

"Juuzou, Rebecca's friend."

"Oh..." she expressed rolling her eyes. "I thought your her boyfriend" she chuckled.

"Boyfriend?" he tilted in curiosity with his big round eyes sparkling. _He's so cute!_

"Umm.. yeah. She was super worried with you yesterday! She was like a monster jumping from building to building to the hospital. It was scary as hell!"she kept on talking as Suzuya felt killing her. _Monster? Scary? who does she think she is?_ He sneakily reached for the knife beside him.

"But she is really nice, you know, she helped me twice and she wants to help you too! I'm so indebted to her. Rebecca was her name, right? We haven't made proper introduction yet. Maybe later..." she froze seeing a knife hit the wall beside her.

"Please shut up for a moment?" he said smiling at her. She nodded holding her things. _Oh my god, he's a killer too!_

"You talk too much. It makes me wanna tie those big mouth of yours." Suzuya said holding a red thread and a needle.

"Sorry!" she replied fast. " so who are you to Rebecca-chan?"

"Err, i don't know. . a partner maybe. We have this sort of agreement that she'll let me live if I do what she wants."

"So you're Rebecca-chan's slave!' he chuckled.

"Shut up! I'm not!" she yelled pouting."Talk more and I'll tie that up" he threatened with a smile as she replied with a zip lips gesture.

She then started arranging his food and clothes in the table.

"what's that?"

"Food. Burger, fries, chicken with rice, and juice. I bought it at the nearest fastfood." Suzuya started drooling with his eyes captivated with the food.

"What? You haven't eaten things like this?" She asked serving his food in the tray placing it at his lap. He liked it so he started eating it in frenzy.

"y-yeah!*munch, and I'm hungry *munch *crunch"

The girl laughs in amazement. "take it slow." Suzuya started choking so she immediately hand him his juice.

"I told you so... by the way, where is she?" She asked while watching Suzuya eat while eating.

"she said, she had something to do."

"Oh, when will she be back?" Suzuya shrugs his shoulder. A few hours later. Dark came and Rebecca hasn't come back.

"woah! it's 10 already and she hasn't return yet." The girl said leaning in the window sill while looking over the hospital's entrance. Suddenly Suzuya stood from his bed and started rummaging over the cabinet. The girl noticed.

"Hey, hey. What are you doing over there?" she asked then held covered her eyes. Suzuya was removing his clothes. She started peeking. _His skin is so white and his body so slim. Without those scratches his body would be so nice. For a girl and for a boy._

Suzuya threw his hospital clothes at her. "Stop peeping."

"I wasn't!" she turned around in denial.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Oh. Do you know how to get there?" she asked then there was no response.

She turned around and watch him buttoning himself wrongly.

She sighed. "hey, do you know how to get there?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "You got to be kidding me! Then how will you get there?"

He looked up and look at her then smiled. "I'll figure it out on the way."

"What?! You don't know? Oh come on! She'll kill me if something happens to you."

"Then die" he chuckled with a creepy smile. Stepping back, she got scared a bit as if he really meant what he said.

"Okay fine! Suit yourself. If something happens to you, I'll say you threatened me!"

He sticks his tongue out shutting the door without listening with what she said.

It was the first time Suzuya was outside. Ever since he got kidnapped, he was always kept in Big Madame's mansion. He wandered around the city looking for Rebecca. There were places he got mesmerized like the bright stores, and the smell of food in the air. There were a lot of people. He suddenly bumped with someone and cause a bit of a fuss. The guy underestimated him and then got scared badly when Suzuya repealed all his attacks.

Suzuya told to him "you want me to scoop your eyes out?" he said with his fingers near his eyes. The guy scram immediately so he continued to walk until he heard someone calling his name.

"Rei"

He clearly heard but it was as if a hallucination. After an hour of running around following the voice he heard, he stopped in the sidewalks panting. It begun rain.

"Rei," he heard again.

"Rebecca!" he shouted calling her out. He became very anxious looking around where the voice possibly came. Then a silhouette appeared from the dark.

"Rei-chan"

Anticipating it was Rebecca he runs towards her. "Rebecca!"

Suddenly he felt a jolt of pain in his stomach. It appeared that it was Big Madam calling to him.

"I'm very sad Juuzou-chan. You got too close with my niece that you didn't even recognize my own voice." She says walking towards Juuzou eerily.

"M-mama?" He was taken aback with the sudden attack from Big Madam but he was clear hearing Rebecca's voice. He still couldn't believe it, and a bit nervous as to why she was here.

"Yes, Juuzou-chan?" she knelt down gently holding Juuzou's hair combing it.

"What are you doing here? Is Rebecca with you?"

Big Madam grabbed his hair tightly pulling him to her. She was smiling yet angry.

"I'm afraid you won't be seeing Rebecca-chan and my sister again."

He ignored the pain and asked. "w-why Mama?"

"Because they left the city a while ago Juuzou-chan. My sister met up with Rebecca-chan saying 'they found what they were looking for and they must catch it quickly." She answered then let goes Suzuya's head. She stood up looking at her.

"Rebecca-chan did ask me to make you join them but her mother didn't allow it. I would let you come with them though, but I will feel lonely Juuzou-chan. You know, you are the only I have." She said dramatically emotional. "Did she say goodbye to you?"

Suzuya felt silent and shook his head.

"I guess you two aren't friends at all." she said depressingly yet under her fan she was grinning.

Suzuya got really depressed, angry and broken-hearted. He realized, this was a lie. Rebecca promised him and he believes she won't break her promise unless... she was killed. He looked at Big Madam, glaring with anger. This pissed Big Madam.

"How rebellious! How dare you look at me like that!" Big Madam said loudly revealing his tail striking Suzuya from afar.

"Even if you think I'm lying, there's nothing you can do about it, Rei!"

He cough up blood sliding to the bottom of the tree. He felt helpless and weak. It was frustrating.

It flashed back at him. Rebecca smiling to her while leaving the room. He never thought that was the last time he'll ever see her again. They talked a lot of things and they played so much. They also talked about each other well most part was Rebecca's then when it was almost noon she left. _"I'll come back Rei okay!? Bye-bye!"_ she said.

Rain poured so cold even so he could feel his face warm, his eyes getting swollen and his nose was full of snots. He was crying.

"I won't see Rebecca-chan again?" he said.

"No, and never..." She replied grabbing Suzuya. She carried him like a sack and started walking.

"Rei" he could still hear the voice calling him. His eyes run towards the park's direction.

"There's nothing there Juuzou. Let's leave before the Doves appear." She said and then they disappeared.

 **A new ark begins!**

 **A/N: Hope you're still enjoying this! Please make a review! I'm aching to her your thoughts!**


End file.
